1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to static discharging devices and more particularly pertains to a new static discharging device for preventing static discharge while pumping gasoline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of static discharging devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for removing static electricity before a person pumps gasoline. A static discharge during the pumping of gasoline can lead to the ignition of gasoline fumes and a subsequent explosion.